


Never Say it

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little angst, Ancient Greece, Dionysus Cabin, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober2019, Sleeping in the wrong bed, blanket, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Phoebe and her fellow siblings discover Lily asleep in her bed.





	Never Say it

The sun set on a rainy day. Quiet giggles mixed with the raindrops on the roof. The younger girls thought they were sneaky enough in looking across the room to not be seen. Phoebe glared at them and mouthed for them to go to sleep. They giggled and dropped their heads.

The reason for the giggling was the lump snoring in Phoebe’s bed, and it wasn’t her. Phoebe crouched, putting her elbows on the mattress and poked Lily’s cheek.

“Hey.”

Lily snorted softly and grinned. “Hey.”

“You’re in my bed.”

“It’s comfy.”

“You have your own bed. In the Hermes temple.”

“Surrounded by a bunch of annoying brats. It’s quieter in here.”

“Well, where am I supposed to sleep? You’ve got my favorite pillow.”

“You could join me. There’s space.”

Phoebe felt her face grow warm. “Lily! Are you drunk?”

“Probably.”

“In the name of my father- Why’d you go drinking without me?”

“Me and Nikolais had a contest. I won.”

“Of course you did. Now give me my bed.” Phoebe pulled on the blanket.

Lily pulled back. Being stronger, she easily pulled Phoebe close enough to grab.

“Lily!”

Lily took a deep breath with her nose buried in Phoebe’s hair. “I love you.”

“You’re drunk. Let go.”

“Mmm. No.”

Phoebe summoned the ivy that covered the walls, calling it to pry Lily’s arms apart. Lily sighed.

“Don’t you like me?”

Phoebe avoided, “You’re drunk. You need to go back to your own bed.”

“I don’t belong there.”

“Well, you don’t belong here either.”

Lily said nothing. The others watched secretly in silence.

“Okay. I’ll leave.”

Lily rolled out of Phoebe’s bed and swayed her way to the exit. Phoebe clutched her hands together.

“Wait.”

Lily stopped, half out the door. Phoebe ran up and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I do like you. You’re just impossible when drunk.”

Lily looped an arm around Phoebe’s waist and pulled her in. Phoebe only managed a small squeak before Lily’s lips covered hers. She tasted wine and chicken. 

Lily grinned when Phoebe pushed away, knowing without seeing that Phoebe’s face was bright red. The door slammed shut.


End file.
